


Damp

by Cheerful_af



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, corey's sad, im sad, it's sad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_af/pseuds/Cheerful_af
Summary: Corey Taylor嘗試好好活著。
Relationships: Jim Root/Corey Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Damp

**Author's Note:**

> 對不起我對Corey這麼爛

⠀⠀Corey Taylor躺在床上，一手緊握他下半身那根半軟的老二，一手蓋住自己濕掉爛掉的雙眼以避免那盞死白燈光刺傷它們。他在哭，哭了很久，不是啜泣，是像在錄專輯時那樣大吼大叫。腦袋不可控制地運轉，他想起自己有多麼可悲，想起自己灌了多少傑克。但事實是這些想法只是煙霧彈，真正讓他躺在床上哭著打手槍的不是自怨自哀也不是該死的傑克丹尼，而是Jim Root。  
⠀⠀翻身，不在乎精液沾到床單上，反正這些東西根本沒有意義，他又不能跟喜歡的人打炮。去死吧白癡，你又搞砸了。他第一百次在見到Jim時喝醉，說出奇怪的話；Jim第一百次裝作什麼也沒聽懂，一面笑著說他喝多了一面準備載他回家，這些情節早就成為他生活中的一部分，他已經不太擔心自己出醜了。但今天不太一樣，至少今天他不用被Jim的破速克達載著然後一路聽他抱怨自己沒錢騎重機。  
⠀⠀幾小時前他在酒吧，感覺到自己的情緒快要崩塌，自己一個人搭著末班公車回到他的破公寓。愛荷華大得令他想死，他敢打賭司機絕對聽見了啜泣聲，只能感謝他手裡緊捏著一隻酒瓶所以沒人敢找碴。公車上幾乎壽終正寢的燈管糊掉他不罕見的眼淚，罕見的是他知道自己為何而哭。  
⠀⠀Jim不要你啊，兄弟，他已經拒絕你了，他說了他週末不要去你家。  
⠀⠀他抓起手邊的一本動作漫畫，用黏糊糊的手翻了幾頁。真好啊超人永遠都擁有Lois Lane，他討厭這種安排到了極點，這種命中註定，誰也不需要追求誰的浪漫。要上哪裡找這樣的命中註定？為什麼他就是感覺不到Jim想要他？  
⠀⠀他打了個噴嚏，終於想起自己沒穿褲子。金髮（剛染好的）男人從床上爬起來，放下漫畫，拖著腳步走進浴室，心想他實在需要一點決心來徹底死心。

⠀⠀所以他的決心在隔天早上站起來了。  
⠀⠀肏他快要搞不懂自己的身體了，他一年四季都在打手槍，不是開玩笑的，在後台搞一兩個妞並不能讓他爽，好吧事實是他已經對搞一些海洛英毒蟲感到很厭煩了。  
⠀⠀但他昨天才哭著希望自己再也不要對Jim有性幻想，今天就夢到自己在吸他的屌還勃起了。  
⠀⠀這個白癡在床上讓自己高潮，並且像昨晚一樣走進浴室，但並非隨意地沖澡然後離開。他有些緊張地望向角落的蓮蓬頭，腦袋中複習著該怎麼將自己的裡裡外外都「洗乾淨」，在裡頭搞了半小時才全身濕答答地出來。床頭櫃裡頭有一罐他打從對Jim有性幻想時就準備著的潤滑劑，直到今天才終於被他拆封。  
⠀⠀三根手指插在後面的洞裡，他覺得自己很噁心。  
⠀⠀金髮主唱站在Jim的家門前，他覺得自己很噁心。想不到該如何按門鈴，或是說該在他應門後說什麼。他那顆嚴重宿醉的腦袋轉了轉，最好的方式莫過於直接挑明他為何而來。他現在的智商或許比平常更低，但他知道Jim不會在意這些的，若他要失敗，也絕對不是因為他說話的方式不對。  
⠀⠀好吧。隨便。大不了再回家哭一天。  
⠀⠀「Corey？你怎麼來了？」他可以嗅到Jim的身上有一些酒味。他，顯然，在昨晚Corey離開之後又喝了不少。搭配他尷尬的神情來看，要不是裡頭有個馬子，就是他醉到床上還有嘔吐物。  
⠀⠀或者，這個小渾蛋真的在乎他逃出酒吧，一個人搭公車回家。  
⠀⠀「Jim，拜託⋯⋯」但他現在懶得想那些。  
⠀⠀「你怎麼了？兄弟，你看起來很糟。」  
⠀⠀「我好喜歡你，」他也搞不懂自己在說什麼，所以決定讓肢體動作替他說話，「就是⋯⋯拜託。」他伸出有些沈重的雙臂，環繞住高大男人的腰，一頭金髮磨蹭在對方帶著臭味的白色T恤上。  
⠀⠀「等等，Corey⋯⋯你是不是又喝了？」他不知道該將手掌放在哪裡，於是將它們留在空氣中。  
⠀⠀「我沒有。聽著，」他抬頭，「我很清醒，就是⋯⋯拜託你，讓我進屋好嗎，我好想跟你說說話。」狗屁，他要的不是說話。  
⠀⠀Jim不發一語地將鐵門整扇打開，但表情變得有些憂慮，Corey並沒有漏看。他知道Jim不想拒絕他，或許只是不想失去一個友人。他們踏進屋內，Jim將門板闔上，回頭看向走在他面前的Corey，等他下一句話。  
⠀⠀「裡頭有人嗎？」他問。  
⠀⠀「沒有，這麼一大早的。」Jim朝他走去。  
⠀⠀Corey微笑，墊起腳尖，手臂扣在來者的脖子後方，給他一個他一直夢想著的吻。  
⠀⠀Jim嘗試推開他，但Corey的手扣得很緊。他將Jim的唇分開，吸飽威士忌的舌探進去，嚐到對方同樣在酒精裡泡過好一陣子的口腔。Jim絕對在今天早上喝過，他嗅得出來。  
⠀⠀他終於推開他，「這是什麼意思？」  
⠀⠀相對矮小的男人回到他正常的身高，「我喜歡你，我沒有開玩笑，現在，James⋯⋯」  
⠀⠀「你為什麼會覺得這是個好主意？」他打斷對方，「你昨天一句話都沒說就走了，你為什麼覺得現在說這種話會是個好主意？我原本沒打算計較這件事⋯⋯」Jim稍微發著抖，Corey知道他不冷，他在發火。  
⠀⠀「James，聽好，不要打斷我。」他抬頭瞪著對方。

⠀⠀「上我。」

⠀⠀「你瘋了。」Jim無奈地將手掌貼在額頭上，「去他媽的耶穌基督，你到底是哪裡有問題啊？」他的音量變得不再溫和。  
⠀⠀「拜託，我不知道我還要告訴你什麼。跟我做，好嗎？」他的音量卻降低了。  
⠀⠀「你真的不打算解釋一下昨天為什麼要跑掉？尤其是留下我來買你的單？指責我不懂你，然後跑掉？而我只是說我週末沒空而已？」Jim甚至懶得疑惑為什麼Corey不像以前吵架時那樣叫來吼去，因為他應該要感到抱歉，他應該要說聲對不起，解釋他自己的行為然後立刻離開。

⠀⠀「Jim，我需要你⋯⋯」然後他的音量弱得沒人能聽見。

⠀⠀「肏，」Jim隨他蹲了下來，「你還好嗎？」  
⠀⠀「⋯⋯不，天啊，不好。我只是、只是再也不想⋯⋯」他的呼吸變得紊亂，Jim知道這不是件好事，這代表這個不省眼淚的傢伙要哭了。  
⠀⠀「Jim⋯⋯Jim⋯⋯」他果不其然地啜泣起來，左手在右手上刻出紅印。他抬頭看向對方那對單純美好的眼睛，試圖聚焦，「我可以吻你嗎？」

⠀⠀Jim嘗試性地點了點頭。

⠀⠀Corey打了個顫，緩緩靠近他，好像他們都是容易受驚的動物，碰上那對唇時，他還是沒能忍住緊張地發抖，維持了幾秒單純的碰觸，才開始隨慾望闔上眼，探出舌來，懵懂地主導這個吻。  
⠀⠀他含上對方厚實的下唇，軟得令他驚訝；舌纏上對方的，唾液不受控制地流進另一個口腔，腦袋則隨著吸吮的角度而左右擺動。他的節奏隨著熟悉感變得更快，導致兩人的呼吸急促起來，Jim也開始對他的動作做出回應。他們好一陣子都沒有睜眼，好像時間停止了狗屁流動，他們可以吻上一輩子。  
⠀⠀直到Corey的手掌找到Jim的陰莖。  
⠀⠀「不⋯⋯兄弟，這樣不對。」他苦笑了起來。  
⠀⠀「肏，別叫我兄弟，我喜歡你。」他的聲音仍因為方才的吻而軟懦，這像他的夢想成真了，他還在思考自己是否又做了個春夢。他將腦袋蹭上對方寬大的肩膀，整個人柔軟得令Jim難以理出頭緒。Jim不知道Corey的意圖，不知道他到底有這種想法多久了，甚至不知道這一切到底是不是真的。

⠀⠀他再度湊上前想吻Jim，而Jim避開這個吻。  
⠀⠀「不，Corey。」  
⠀⠀他將唇蹭上對方的。  
⠀⠀「不。」

⠀⠀「Jim，拜託。」

⠀⠀「我想幫你吸。」他的藍色眼珠變得迷茫，Jim感覺到那些淚水不全都來自情緒，或許大部分來自慾望，還有急於發洩它們的不安，這些淚的理由如此簡單、可悲，Jim察覺自己不得不妥協。  
⠀⠀他再度蹭上Jim的唇，索求一個吻。淚水滾下來，灼傷Jim的皮膚。他不知道要如何表達自己，也相信該說的他都說了，而眼前這個猶豫的Jim是在拒絕他。  
⠀⠀「拜託。」他啜泣了起來，呼吸變得不穩定。Jim沒有開口，他當作這是一個默許。  
⠀⠀於是他起身，坐到Jim身上，挺直腰並由上往下地吻Jim，他的金髮在Jim的兩頰旁垂下，和Jim的纏在一塊。他的舌再度探近那濕熱的地方，手掌滑進對方從剛起床便穿著的四角褲裡頭。握上Jim已經稍硬起來的性器，他仍在接吻的嘴角上揚了些。  
⠀⠀「你硬了。」他那雙濕潤又愚蠢的藍眼睛以不到三公分的距離盯著Jim，接著他迅速地趴下，將腦袋埋在Jim的大腿間，彷彿發現了新大陸。  
⠀⠀「你也想要我。」  
⠀⠀Jim苦笑了一聲，「你知不知道你很美？」  
⠀⠀Corey笑了起來，將那根老二從內褲裡掏出來，上下擼動，「我知道。」他在那根屌上吐出一口熱氣，強調Jim的判斷沒有錯。  
⠀⠀他張嘴，將半勃的陰莖擠進嘴裡（的確是擠進去的，即使他的嘴已經很大）。濕熱的口腔將他的東西緊緊纏繞，Jim不自覺發出滿意的呻吟。  
⠀⠀「感覺很好⋯⋯噢⋯⋯」他一手抓著Corey的髮，鼓勵他開始上下吞吐，於是他照做。他的唇瓣緊貼著Jim的老二，往內吞直到作嘔。他將老二吐出來，咳著嗽。Jim有點心急。  
⠀⠀「沒事的，把你的喉嚨打開，你會沒事的。」Jim脫口，將對方的腦袋擺回原處。  
⠀⠀Corey暗笑幾秒。他知道Jim跟他一樣是被老二控制的生物，即使看不出來。  
⠀⠀他照著對方說的做。把喉嚨打開，暫時不去想這個東西帶來的不舒服感。他從沒這麼做過，說誠實的。畢竟他從不覺得自己是同性戀，他只是單純喜歡Jim罷了。吞老二的感覺很糟，只憑著那點......服務精神，還有他真正吞著Jim的事實保持著他的興奮。他可以什麼都不要，只要對方射在他嘴裡就行，像這東西能維持他的命一樣。

⠀⠀他知道自己必須知足。

⠀⠀接下來無非就是Corey Taylor盡力把自己的嘴想像成廣大宇宙裡的一個飛機杯。你知道，嘴唇縮緊，舌頭滑來滑去，品嘗對方的腥味。然後再度作嘔了，他知道要把喉嚨打開，放輕鬆，但他媽的還是嘔個不停。這個環節是最像高潮陰道的部分也說不定，因為Jim在他作嘔時射了。即使快吐出來也不能抬起頭，知道吧，他鐵定想插著陰道高潮。

⠀⠀他鐵定想插著陰道。

⠀⠀「你做得很好。」  
⠀⠀Jim起身到浴室，把剛剛的Corey Taylor沖掉。乾淨溜溜，「要不要漱個口？」高大的身影指著浴室。  
⠀⠀幹，這是錯的。  
⠀⠀「媽的混帳東西。」坐在床沿的男人脫口。  
⠀⠀「什麼？」  
⠀⠀「對不起。」  
⠀⠀Corey用最快的速度跑掉了。

-

⠀⠀他回到家，唯一能做的就是脫下褲子，把勃起的老二搞定。結論是沒打多久他就哭了，媽的一邊哭一邊打手槍，他沒有見過任何人如此可悲。  
⠀⠀完事後他把潤滑劑和濕爛的動作漫畫扔掉，想著今天只是做了件沒什麼大不了的蠢事，打算睡覺，最好永遠不要醒，但明天早上七點他就醒了，Jim傳訊息問他好不好，他說不好。

⠀⠀之後日子還是照往轉著，他既沒有死掉也沒有活下來。


End file.
